User blog:Barry19/My top 11 S8 stories so far!
Well, here are my top 11 Series 8 stories so far. This will probably change by the time Death in Heaven comes out, but then I'll make a new blog, WITH ratings. 11. Robot of Sherwood '- I don't know why, but I didn't really like this episode. The robots were quite unexplained, and it just seemed quite weird. Although I did like Robin Hood, I thought the other parts weren't that good... I'm not sure how to explain this, but I hope you understand. '''10. In the Forest of the Night '- The idea of trees all over the world was good, but it wasn't used well enough. I liked the story, but the idea could have been used WAY better, in my opinion. (I already said that :P) '9. The Caretaker '- A good story of how the Doctor met Danny. Some episodes try to focus on something between to characters, but do too much with the monster. This one did it brilliantly, however. A nice, funny story, but it didn't quite stand up to the rest of them. '''8. Kill the Moon - It was hard for me too decide which one was better - this one or The Caretaker. Eventually, I chose this one. It's a good episode, with an awesome one-ep companion. The spiders were really epic, and the decision was also nice. I loved it how the Doctor left the decision for the Humans to make. The idea of the Moon being an egg was a bit over-the-top, though. 7. Deep Breath '- I know that a lot of you won't agree on this one. It was a nice, good starter for the new Doctor, and I loved how he was trying to find out who he was. The final ending with the Half-Faced-Man was also epic, but I feel like they should have done more with the T-Rex. The plot also seemed a bit simple. '''6. Into the Dalek '- A great episode, in which the Doctor has to find out who he is. I really loved the idea of going into the Dalek, and the part were he looked into the Doctor's soul was cool too. But I just liked the other episodes, with new, original monsters and new awesome things. '''5. Time Heist - I really loved the idea. The Teller was an awesome monster, and I loved Psi and Saibra, and I hope they return one day. The bank robbery was awesome, and I loved the scene in which Psi faced the Teller. A nice, good episode. 4. Listen '''- A great story with an awesome legendary moment at the end! I loved how the monster was so mysterious, and how we didn't know if there was anything in the end. However, that also made me feel as if the episode was kinda worthless (except from the ending scene). Then came the barn bit, with the War Doctor, which was really amazing. PS: I was scared of the dark after watching this. '''2/3. Mummy on the Orient Express & Flatline - Really hard to choose between those two stories. The writer really put everything he had in them, and I loved them. The Mummy was awesome, and so were the mysterious 'Boneless'. Both really creepy. I loved the small TARDIS, and Clara being the Doctor. An Orient Express in space was also epic, and Gus was really cool. Foxes' cover of Don't Stop Me Now was really good. I really enjoyed those two episode, and I hope their writer will write more in the future. Really awesome job on this one! 1. Dark Water - How couldn't I have loved this epic start of the finale? I was really shocked at Danny's death, although it was also quite expected. The Cybermen were also creepy. I loved the angry Clara, she really went crazy. When Missy said she was left for death, I thought she was Susan, but the shocking end told us the might be the Master. Everybody expected it, although everyone was shocked! This was surely the best cliffhanger ever, and I can't wait to see Danny's decision. Also, if the 'Mistress' is here, then where is Gallifrey? Oh my god, this is so epic! :D Well, I hoped you enjoyed. If you have any comments on this list, or something is different in yours, just leave a comment down below! :D PS: The Dark Ones have started an allience with 3W! They're gonna get us all! :O Category:Blog posts